An unpiloted vehicle or unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be referred to as a drone. In some instances, the larger fixed wing vehicles common in military applications may be referred to as unmanned aerial vehicles and the smaller commercial or private use vehicles, which may operate autonomously or be remotely controlled by a nearby user may be referred to as drones. The term UAV or drone may also encompass other types of autonomous flying devices.
The copter class of UAVs or drones may include any number of spinning blades that create lift by forcing air downward or in other directions. Other types of UAVs may be powered by other propulsion means and use other flight configurations, such as drones using turbines in lieu of spinning blades, jet packs, and fixed wing configurations. Initial uses of UAVs included surveillance and aerial photography. Recent efforts have expanded into many other fields including surveying, package delivery, robot waiters, and other applications. Many UAVs are remotely controlled by human operators. Challenges remain in automatic routing of UAVs.